Omake Fun With The Cast Of GundamW
by Faye My Funny Valentine
Summary: Funny little shorts starring the pilots and OZ =^_^=


The following omake are just silly random thingies I had drawn out as doujinshis and am just too lazy to color and scan =^_^=;; Incase you're wondering, an omake is like an 'extra' kinda deal. Sorta like how they show screw ups at the end of movies and stuff. Those would be considered omakes. My favorite omakes are the Fushigi Yuugi OAV ones =^_^= 'specially that hot springs trip...hoo boy! ANYWAY have fun reading these, minna! Maybe if I get unlazy and get the motivation to make a web page, I'll post these sometime.   
  
  
'Omake Fun With The GundamW Cast'  
by Shinigami Baby  
  
Omake #1:  
"You Stubborn Duck"  
  
...Shampoo picked MuuMuu up from the ground gently, cradling him in her arms. Softly she said "Oh Mousse........ you stubborn duck."  
  
The dramatic music began playing, violins and all, as she walked off into the sunset with the duck who loved her most...  
  
~~~  
  
Duo sat on the couch sobbing his eyes out. Grabbing for another tissue, he howled "He loves her so much!"  
  
Wufei sweatdropped. "Duo... it's just a show."  
  
Duo blew his nose, a loud honking noise emitting from it. "I know! But I just can't help myself!"  
  
Wufei handed the hysterical American another tissue. "Duo... it's a comedy show. You're not supposed to cry over it like this."  
  
"I know!" Duo sobbed again. "But I just get so emotional! Call me crazy, but I feel that Mousse and I are connected..."  
  
Wufei rolled his eyes. "Well Duo... you two DO have the same seiyuu."  
  
Duo blinked. "Oh yeah." Drying his eyes, he watched the rest of Ranma 1/2 happily.  
  
  
Omake #2:  
"Jan! Ken! Pon!...part 1"  
  
Quatre and Duo sat on the floor of the living room facing eachother.  
  
In unison, the both of them shouted  
  
"JAN! KEN! PON!"  
  
"HAH! Beat ya again Quatre!" Duo shouted happily, holding out scissors. "You looooook... this way!" Duo pointed left.  
  
Having paper and losing, Quatre moaned in defeat as he turned his head rapidly to the right.  
  
'Jeez... talk about sore winners' Quatre thought critically of his friend. "Anou... Duo I don't want to play anymore. My neck hurts"  
  
Duo pouted and folded his arms. "You never wanna hang out now that you have a boyfriend!"  
  
Quatre held out his little compact and fluffed his hair. "Trowa has nothing to do with this... although now that you mention it, I think I'll drop in on him....*giggle giggle*"...and with that, the Winner heir walked away, all sparkles and shoujo bubbles.  
  
"FINE!" Duo shouted, waving a fist around. "I'll find someone ELSE to play with me!" Then, quietly to himself, he added: "...because NO ONE can resist Shinigami...heh heh." And so, running off, Duo was in search of his first victim...  
  
  
Omake #3:  
"Star Wars Scenes Redone Gundam Style- take one"  
  
"Dorothy...breathe I am your cousin... breathe....breathe" Treize said somewhere behind all that mask.  
  
"NOOOOOO!" Dorothy shrieked. "THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!"  
  
Ever the helpful one, Zechs came by, rolling a chalkboard behind him. "Actually it is: see?" He showed Dorothy the family tree. Treize and Dorothy are indeed cousins.  
  
Dorothy blinked. "Oh."   
  
Catching her off her guard, Treize used his light sabre and de-eyebrowed young Miss Catalonia.  
  
"How could you!!!" Dorothy wailed, grabbing for her eyebrows as they fell from her face.  
  
Before they hit the ground, Zechs quickly snatched them up and with a "Yoink!", then ran right out of the room. Following his departure, a car door could be heard slamming and tires squealing before he took off down the street... even though they were in the middle of space. *sweatdrop*  
  
Dorothy and Treize blinked.  
  
"...I don't think that we did that scene right." Dorothy said flatly.  
  
Treize nodded, massaging his temples.  
  
  
Omake#4:  
"Never Underestimate the Kawaii"  
  
Duo poked his head out of the bush and moved in on his prey with his Gundanium Scythe. Finally... he'd end his suffering. Finally... he'd be free. Finally... Pikachuu would be dead. Sneaking up behind the small and sickeningly kawaii animal was child's play for Shinigami: the master of stealth.  
  
"SHINE!" Duo shouted, raising the scythe over the PocketMonster's disgustingly adorable head.  
  
"Pika?" It merely said in response.  
  
As the scythe came flying down, insistent to bring Pikachuu's existance to an end... the PocketMonster grinned cunningly and generated an electric blast to the scythe... the scythe which was in young Duo's hands.  
  
Well... to make a short story shorter... Shinigami was very crispy and very very dead.  
  
Pikachuu grinned and ran off to find Satoshi.  
  
  
Omake #5:  
"Jan! Ken! Pon! ...part 2"  
  
Duo rounded the corner quickly and stopped in Heero's room. "Oi Heero!" he greeted cheerily.  
  
"Hn." Heero responded, bursting with personality.  
  
"Heero... could I ask you something?" Duo inquired, playing with his braid.  
  
"Hn?" Heero asked, enthusiastically.  
  
"I... well..." Duo got all sparkly. "I'd be sooo happy if you said yes to my question..." A light blush appeared across Duo's face as he got even more shoujo.  
  
"Hn?" Heero asked again, rather intrested.  
  
"I... well..." Duo's face inched closer to Heero's. "I want..."  
  
"Hn?" Heero's eyes widened ever so slightly.  
  
"I want you... to..." Duo continued.  
  
"Hn....!" A drip of red escaped from Heero's nose.  
  
"I want you to play rock, paper, scissors with me, Heero..." Duo added, more shoujo this minute than the last.  
  
"Hnnnn....." Heero facevaulted, being more animated than usual.  
  
Duo blinked. "Is that a 'no'?"  
  
[A note from your friendly neighborhood neko~ The next 4 omake are done in Final Fantasy style, replaying a memorable moment in the last 4 Final Fantasies. If you've never played these games, you probably won't understand =^_^=;;]  
  
Omake #6:  
"Final Fantasy 6 Parody"  
  
Quatre stood outside the inn, basking in the pale moonlight. Looking up at the stars, the hauntingly familiar Opera music lingered in his thoughts... and Trowa. Trowa, Trowa, Trowa...  
  
The sound of a door opening removed Quatre from his thoughts. He turned around to see Trowa standing there.   
  
"Thought I'd find you out here..." Trowa said simply.  
  
Quatre didn't speak a single word.  
  
"Look... maybe I didn't trust you, but it was only a little. We're still friends right?" Trowa asked, hopeful.  
  
Hurt immensely, Quatre turned and ran from his love... and then fell flat on his face.  
  
Trowa sweatdropped. "We're never gonna get this done right."  
  
Quatre whined from his position on the ground. "These heels are a bitch to walk in!"  
  
  
Omake#7:  
"Final Fantasy 7 Parody"  
  
Losing a big part of himself, Heero carried Duo out to the middle of the lake and let his lifeless body sink to the bottom as his braid came undone.  
  
"Duo..." Heero muttered the name of his deceased lover.  
  
"Yes?" Duo asked, popping up right behind Heero, soaking wet and his hair sticking to him all over.  
  
Heero sighed. "We're never gonna get any of these right..."  
  
Duo grinned and tackled Heero, sending them both under the water... leave it to your imagination as to what came next. =^_~=  
  
  
Omake#8:  
"Final Fantasy 8 Parody"  
  
Wufei and Quatre stood there, watching Mirialdo take off toward the communications tower. Behind them, a noise caught their attention. Quatre turned and saw quite possibly the most annoying thing in the world.  
  
Hirde appeared out of the bushes and stood up, then tried to make her way down the hill... but being as stuid and clumsy as she is, she fell the whole way down and smack into another bush. Standing up, she righted herself and stuck out her tongue. "Heh heh..."  
  
Wufei rolled his eyes. "What do you want onna?"  
  
"I came with orders to retreat... where's your captain?" Hirde asked.  
  
Quatre pointed to the communications tower.  
  
"Well! Let's go get him!" Jumping off what she thought was a short cliff turned out to be much much worse. Hirde met her demise at the bottom of the canyon, really icky nasty sharp pointy rocks could be seen protruding from where they had run her through.  
  
Observing the mess for a minute, Quatre and Wufei just merely blinked. Then... after giving it some serious thought... they High-5'ed eachother and ran off to get their captain out of the communication tower.  
  
  
Omake# 9:  
"Final Fantasy 9 Parody"  
  
"So what's your name?" Duo asked curiously, his braid somehow waggling behind him.  
  
Treize grinned from underneath his red afro-wig. "They call me the Flaming Noble."  
  
Quatre gripped his flute and let out a small giggle.  
  
Treize blinked. "What?"  
  
Wufei was the next to let out some stifled laughter, dropping his sword in the process.  
  
Treize forwned. "What's so damn funny about the Flaming Noble?!"  
  
Trowa was the next to go, clinging to his spear for dear life, he began laughing hysterically.  
  
Treize put his hands on his hips. "Someone care to tell me what's so funny about the Flaming Noble?!"  
  
Heero cracked a grin somewhere under all that makeup while Duo was rolling around on the ground crying and laughing at the same time.  
  
Treize sighed. "Some people...ugh."  
  
  
Omake#10:  
"Jan! Ken! Pon! ...part 3"  
  
Duo sulked in the living room on the couch. People just didn't know how to have fun anymore.   
  
Coming down the stairs, almost shining like a ray of hope, Duo saw the one he knew wouldn't turn him down. Wufei. Running over to his friend, Duo tackled Wufei and the two fell the rest of the way down the stairs.  
  
Wufei felt the back of his head where a bump was forming. "Damn it Maxwell, what is it?"  
  
Duo batted his eyelashes. "Will you play rock, paper, scissors with me? Onegaaaaiiiii?"  
  
Wufei sighed. "Fine, fine. If it'll keep you calm."  
  
Duo grinned. "Yay!"  
  
The two sat on the floor, facing eachother.  
  
"Okay, you know how it goes, ne?" Duo asked.  
  
"Hai...haiii..." Wufei sighed. "Paper beats rock, rock beats scissors, scissors beats paper... whoever wins points in one direction, the loser turns his head the opposite way faster and faster for eachtime he loses. I've played before, Duo."  
  
"K! Get ready...."  
  
"Jan! Ken! Pon!" The two shouted.  
  
Duo could have had a heart attack. "P....paper."  
  
Wufei grinned victorious. "Scissors beats paper! HAH! Look that way!" Wufei pointed up.  
  
Duo sighed and looked down slowly. "How? I never lose!"  
  
"Call it instinct." Wufei said slyly. "Round 2..."  
  
The both of them called "Jan! Ken! Pon!"   
  
"Hah! I win again! Rock beats scissors!" Wufei exclaimed.  
  
Duo was dumbfounded. How was he losing?! He never lost!!!  
  
"Look that way..." Wufei pointed to the right, grinning.  
  
Defeated, Duo looked to the left, quickening his pace ever so slightly.  
  
"Y'know, I don't really wanna play anymore..." Duo whined.  
  
"Tough." Wufei said.  
  
"C'mon!" Duo begged.  
  
"Okay, okay... the winner of the next round is the winner of the match, ok?" Wufei asked.  
  
Duo grinned. "Sure!"  
  
"Jan! Ken! Pon!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAGH! You won again!" Duo cried.  
  
Wufei looked down at his hand. "Oh yeah...scissors beats paper heh heh."  
  
Duo sulked.   
  
"Look that way." Wufei pointed up over Duo's head diagnolly.  
  
Sighing, Duo looked down towards Wufei's crotch.  
  
Wufei grinned. "Why don't we go play some more in my room, I have an idea..."  
  
"Eh?" Duo blinked... and before he knew it was was yelling for another reason =^.^=  
  
  
  
  
And that's the end, minna! =^_^= Review and lemme know what you thought and of course which one was your favorite! Jaa!  
  
~Shinigami Baby~ 


End file.
